


Broken promises & strawberry shortcake

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: They had plans, everything was meant to happen in a specific way. As Yuzuru had said once “Everything is in my calculations”; his fall at Rostelecom wasn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a previous work of mine, that I am fixing and re-posting. Mentions of Rostelecom incident so please do not read if you don't want to read anything about that.

They had plans, everything was meant to happen in a specific way. As Yuzuru had said once “Everything is in my calculations”; his fall at Rostelecom wasn’t. It threw everything off, their plans were off into the bin. Yuzuru wanted to qualify for the GPF to finally meet Shoma and since it was during his birthday they planned to hide in his hotel room, eat junk or at least some cake and finally, finally be together. Yuzuru missed kissing the slightly chapped lips of his boyfriend. It has been way too long in his opinions since they last saw each other, let alone had two minutes for privacy.

His fall threw it all off and Yuzuru hated himself for his carelessness. Leaving the practice with hurried steps and lying to the cameras he had to consider his next steps. To him regardless of the doctors words, he would perform. Origin has to be performed in Russia. Depending on his results he may quality for the Final but if he actually can go had a very low percentage of possibility. By the time the doctors gave their initial diagnosis, Yuzuru already had a dozen of messages from Shoma, who apparently watched a practice live- stream shared by a fan on Twitter, including his fall. 

[Sho] Yuzu! 

[Sho] Are you okay? 

[Sho] Yuzu? Are you with the docs? 

[Sho] What are they saying? 

[Sho] Shit... you are still being check? 

[Sho] Please tell me it is not as last year, pls... 

[Sho] ... 

[Sho] Please call when you can, don’t care how late it is. 

Yuzuru felt tears prickling in his eyes, finally alone in his room, leg propped up on pillows with an ice-pack resting on it. It reminded him of last year, nearly the same time as now. In a few hours he is meant to return, do as nothing is wrong and skate. Somehow skate a program that wouldn’t be too disastrous. His finger hovered over the call button, aware it was probably later in the evening in Japan but he also knew if he doesn’t call it will be worse for his boyfriend. Finally he pushed the button and waited, it took Shoma about three rings before his face appeared on the screen, worry etched into the frown between his brows. 

“Yuzu...” His voice sounded soft, gentle and it was all it took for Yuzuru to let out the first sob. 

“Sho--” His boyfriend whimpered and his lips pursed, obviously distressed for not being there with him, unable to offer a hug at least. Shoma tried to smile at Yuzuru, making soothing sounds until he was calmer and managed to say more than his name between sobs. Yuzuru took a few controlling breaths only then did Shoma speak. 

“You are going to skate, aren’t you?” Shoma had gathered the information of how his ankle is in between some of the sobs; 3 weeks of resting and a month of rehab after. The final was out of question and possibly Nationals too. Yuzuru nodded and Shoma only sighed. 

“Okay... I will watch and I know you can do this. The rehab after too, you did it last year, if there is someone who can come back strong, it is going to be you.” Yuzuru smiled gratefully at Shoma. 

“I love you, thank you and I’m sorry... our plans...” Shoma shook his head, causing some of his strands to land in his eyes, which he quickly brushed aside. 

“You being healthy is more important.” Yuzuru nodded and had to say goodbye as his mother came to get him, they were meant to return to the stadium. 

\----- 

Yuzuru skated to his best abilities, he got his gold which he wasn’t all too happy with but it was a win thanks to his world record short the previous day. To the press-conference he showed up with crutches. Media, fans and everyone he knew was going crazy about the news of his fall being more serious. As soon as he was done with media he returned to his room, informing Shoma he was going to turn off his phone for a while and rest. The reply from his boyfriend was instant. 

[Sho] Okay, rest well. I love you. 

\----- 

Yuzuru took the first plane to Japan, as soon as the doctors allowed him, in hope it doesn’t make his injury worse. He decided to go to Japan during the 3 weeks he is forced to be off the ice, spend it with his family; knowing in Toronto he would just feel more depressed than he already was. Unfortunately it would be impossible for him to see Shoma as he was training for the Final and All Japan Championships. When they started dating over two years ago they promised to not be in each others way when it came to skating. They kept in touch, spoke with each other almost on a daily basis unless Yuzuru had to see his doctors or Shoma had an additional training session to fix things he was struggling with. Having the same time zone for once helped them be in touch better than ever. Two days before Shoma was meant to leave for Vancouver - well in advance to actually get accustomed to the timezone - there was a knock on the Hanyu households door. 

His mother was out shopping, his father and sister working. Yuzuru groaned and stumbled out of his bed, moving on his crutches. He had to admit he was getting better at this walking on crutches thing. Yuzuru called out that he was coming, before the person by the door would give up, even if he was faster at this point it took him about 3 minutes to get from his room to the front door. Leaning the crutches against the wall, he hopped on one foot to check through the peephole. His breath caught in his throat and he nearly knocked the smaller over with how fast he threw the door open. 

“SHOMA! What are you doing here?” Shoma had his palm over his possibly speeding heart, eyes wide from the shock at how quickly the door opened; barely jumping out of the way and getting knocked over. 

“Getting knocked out by a door, thanks to my boyfriend it apparently.” The smaller rolled his eyes, ushering Yuzuru inside before he made a scene right in the open; a small suitcase tumbling in behind him. Yuzuru hopped out of the way and Shoma closed the door. 

The two stood there for a moment, just staring at each other and Shoma started to worry that maybe it was a bad idea to show up unannounced at Yuzuru's door but the next moment he found himself an armful of long limbs. He had to thank his recent upper-body training for not falling over with him. Shoma could feel the shaky breaths Yuzuru took and instantly tightened his hold around him. They stood for a few minutes there, simply holding each other. Yuzuru was the first to retreat but only putting enough space between them so he could lean in and kiss Shoma. Shoma didn’t care that his boyfriends mother could possibly walk in any moment, he missed the feel of those lips on his too much to stop. The kiss was gentle and soft but still left both of them breathless. Shoma broke it to inform his boyfriend of how it could be a wise choice to move away from the door. Yuzuru laughed and reached for his crutches, leading the way. Shoma tried not to wince while watching him go. Shoma put his suitcase in Yuzurus room and went with him to the kitchen, making some tea with some directions, the unfamiliarity of the place needing guidance. Yuzuru tried to take care of their drinks but it quickly turned out, crutches and glasses with any form of liquids in them was a bad idea. 

A few minutes later they settled on the couch, Yuzuru propping up his leg. 

“So... didn’t we say we are not going to disturb each others schedule when it comes to skating?” Yuzuru asked, causing Shoma to put his mug down and turn towards his boyfriend. 

“Today is my rest day anyway, in two days I am off to Vancouver well in advance to get used to the timezone, though we both know it is a useless attempt.” Yuzuru snorted at that agreeing with a nod. “Soon you are going back to Canada. I am returning right after the final, I won’t be able to visit you there, miss your birthday and probably mine too. I am guessing you are not coming to Nationals but will concentrate on your rehab...4CC is not exactly what you do so the next time we possibly see each other would be Worlds.” Yuzuru whimpered, lowering his gaze, feeling guilty for having had messed up their plans. Shoma reached out and made the older look at him. Yuzuru raised his head, eyes already filling with unshed tears. Shoma smiled sweetly at him. “I am not blaming you for anything, accidents happen and no, you are not at fault for it, nor is your body. I wanted to see you and wish you Happy Birthday in person. You know... I missed you.” Yuzuru bit his lip but nodded, finding his voice. 

“I missed you too, a lot and thank you for coming here...” Both of them leaned in at the same time sharing a sweet kiss. They got interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and Yumi calling out to her son. The two jumped apart, eyes wide and looking visibly “caught”. Yumi popped up from the corner, stopped for a moment looking at Shoma, blinked and smiled sweetly. 

“Shoma-kun. What a surprise, perfect timing, I got some nice meat and actually a strawberry cake in hope to cheer Yuzuru up but I guess his mood already improved a lot.” Shoma nodded a bit hesitant, glancing at Yuzuru who was red as a tomato. “Good, you have some tea. I will bring the cake so you two can have a snack and I start preparing lunch.” She walked over to Yuzuru, brushing her fingers through his hair. “Do you want me to bring some ice for your ankle?” Yuzuru nodded his head softly and she smiled at him, turning around to get to work. 

Yuzuru and Shoma got a slice of cake each with a warning not to tell the rest of the family. Shoma nodded biting back a laugh and Yuzuru looked smug for getting the special treatment. 

With Yumi in the kitchen and not seeing them, Shoma leaned over with the piece of strawberry from his slice, holding it out for Yuzuru. Blushing at the action the older leaned in and bit down on one half, what he did not expect was for Shoma to let go of the piece only to lean in and bit the other half, essentially making their lips brush together. The older released a surprised sound, eyes widening followed by a hand covering his face in embarrassment. 

Shoma on the other hand looked incredibly smug, not feeling a bit sorry for that cheesy move, instead took his fork to enjoy the rest of his cake. His plan was a success and he got some cake too, by the smell coming from the kitchen soon some delicious meat as well. Lost in his thoughts he felt a gentle peck to his cheek, making him look up from his plate. Yuzuru had the softest, most loving expression on his face. 

“Thank you.” Shoma smiled at him. “Happy Birthday, Yuzuru.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuzuru had to figure out a way, there was no question. After Shoma surprised him he felt so much better, they spent a night together before his boyfriend returned to Nagoya and flew to Vancouver. Yuzuru made sure to watch and followed every news about Shoma, it may have been a bad choice because as usually the media was harsh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is part 2, same as before, reworked some parts I wasn't all too happy with. Enjoy!

Yuzuru had to figure out a way, there was no question. After Shoma surprised him he felt so much better, they spent a night together before his boyfriend returned to Nagoya and flew to Vancouver. Yuzuru made sure to watch and followed every news about Shoma, it may have been a bad choice because as usually the media was harsh. Since he himself was out of the competition they put all their pressure on Shoma and the younger still struggled with that level of expectations. Everyone said he will get gold and when he got silver behind Nathan the internet exploded. After the short he tried to reach out to Shoma but he didn’t reply, which was understandable, he worked a bit differently and he didn’t press on, even after the free he only wrote a quick message that he is there is he is needed. Days passed and Yuzuru knew Shoma was back to Japan, Twitter was crazy enough to report on it especially since his boyfriend had the worst luck of arriving when a Korean boy-group was scheduled too. Yuzuru will never admit in front of Shoma but he laughed for a good five minutes at the images of his wide eyed expression after spotting the crowds. Shoma really didn’t like attention. 

Since he could not exactly reach his boyfriend, aside from a few quick replies saying he is back in Nagoya, has some media appearances, has to support Itsuki for his book release but shall rest after. Yuzuru was sulking all the while, driving his mother crazy in Canada until one morning at breakfast, right before he was meant to leave to the rink for some ice time; she pushed a printed plane ticket in front of him. Yuzuru blinked at the piece of paper, than raised his head to look at his mother, confused, trying not to choke on his food. 

“If I have to watch you mope and stare at your phone any longer I am flying back myself and bring him here. It’s his birthday soon too, isn’t it?” Yuzuru nodded chewing on some rice, having trouble swallowing. “I spoke with Tracy, since your ice time is limited to an hour a day and the doctors still advise more rest than workout, you can go for a long weekend, surprise Shoma. He looked really upset after the final and I can only imagine how bad it is for him due to Nationals coming up. Your withdrawal is now official too...” She gave him a soft but concerned smile, the kind she always had on her face when she knew the topic was sensitive. Yuzuru put down his chopsticks, releasing a small sigh. 

“I know Mom, it was the best choice, I have to think about my future and not risk things, it’s not the time to be reckless. I understand that so don’t worry. I am more worried about Shoma, he barely speaks to me. His replies are short and honestly Itsuki is writing me more. Just yesterday he said how lifeless Shoma looks - he called it the Hanyu kuyashii face.” Yumi smiled amused at that. “For a moment I felt offended but that is not a face he should have... it already showed after the press-conference in Vancouver. Media has not been nice to him... “ Yumi stood up and placed her hand on her sons shoulder, smiling warmly at him. “I will pack your back for you, finish breakfast and we leave. Your plane leaves in the evening, it will be fine.” Yuzuru nodded, placing his hand on top of hers, squeezing it in a silent thank you. He truly had the best mother in the world. 

\----- 

His training went okay, he finally could test out the ice for the first time but somehow it ended up all over the internet. Someone visiting the Cricket club has posted a short clip of the ice rink and to his luck he was on there testing his ankle, skating with simple stroking movements. Yuzuru groaned learning about it on his way to the airport but he just brushed it aside for the moment, he had bigger fish to fry. He messaged Itsuki giving him a heads-up of his upcoming visit. The younger Uno brother was way too delighted to plan everything, keeping Shoma in the dark but making sure he was home when Yuzuru arrives. 

Yuzuru got dropped off by his mother and he hugged her quickly before going through security. He rarely traveled alone but he trusted ANA for getting him to Japan without anyone knowing, they have for years now. Settling back in his seat he put on his headphones and hoped for some rest, careful of his ankle all the while. It was getting better, no more crutches but he had to move slower than usual. 

The flight went by quick and he found himself in front of the Uno house in no time, fidgeting a little bit. He had informed Itsuki that he would be there soon and probably the younger stood by the window, watching because the moment he took a breath to ring the doorbell, the front door burst open and a wild Itsuki appeared. Yuzuru couldn’t help but snort, letting the younger sneak him inside. Itsuki informed him that their parents weren’t home and Shoma was hiding in his room. It wasn’t the first time he visited so he knew the way, though it took him a bit longer to get up the stairs than any other time. 

Itsuki vanished somewhere with his luggage, only giving him an encouraging nod. Yuzuru paused in front of Shomas door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, hearing the voice of his boyfriend from the other side. 

“Itsuki, I told you already. I am not hungry... I just want to rest.” Yuzuru pursed his lips at that. Shoma was always hungry if he had no appetite something was really off. 

“I am not Itsuki.” He called out and the sound of items dropping on the floor came filtered through (probably a phone and he winced at the idea of cracked screens) and heavy footsteps; the door literally ripped open and Yuzuru wondered how it stayed on it’s hinges. A rather disheveled Shoma stared at him. Yuzuru raised his hand in greeting, albeit a bit awkwardly. “Hi.” 

“Yuzu...” Shoma breathed out, obviously considering if he is seeing right or imagining it, as so to confirm Yuzuru stepped up to his boyfriend, cupped his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The younger let out the breath. A second later he had arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried in his chest. The two of them stood there in the door, Yuzuru tightening his arms around Shoma the moment his shoulders started to shake. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, humming softly in hope he can calm him down. Shoma rarely cried and the fact he did now the moment he saw Yuzuru, it became clear how difficult the past weeks have been for him. The older took a mental note to buy some lovely flowers for his mother because it was the best choice to come and it was all thanks to her. 

A few minutes later Shoma stepped back, brushing the remaining teardrops from his eyes, though his eyes remained downcast he pulled Yuzuru inside his room. Yuzuru had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from chuckling at how cute Shoma was, it wasn’t the right time for that. Without much of a ceremony, the younger laid down on the bed, taking Yuzuru with him. He did give the elder time to settle down comfortably before he glued himself to his side, head resting on his chest. They did cuddle a lot when they were able to but the position varied from who needed the most comfort. Today Yuzuru laid on his back and let Shoma snuggle up to him, taking whatever warmth he needed. Both felt comfortable and with the long flight behind Yuzuru, he ended up dozing off for a few hours. He stirred at the sound of a gentle knock on the door. Yuzuru blinked his eyes open, Shoma sleeping curled up against his side, head moved to the  pillow but still close. 

“Yes?” He called out when the knock sounded again and the door opened, Itsuki popping his head in; hand covering his eyes. 

“Uhm... are you dressed?” Yuzuru groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, we are dressed.” Itsuki pulled his hand away and grinned taking in the sight of the two on the bed. The door opened a bit further, he picked up a tray with two tea cups and strawberry shortcake for each. Yuzuru raised a brow at that. This time Itsuki rolled his eyes. 

“If he asks I will deny this from ever having happened but I thought you two could use some snack and yeah...” He approached the bed placing the tray down on the nightstand, glancing at his brother with a soft expression. “Parents are coming in a few hours, they want dinner together so please get him out of bed by then.” Yuzuru nodded. 

“Get lost...Itsuki...” Came a muffled voice causing Yuzuru and Itsuki to look at the heap of limbs, burying further into the sheets. 

“You are welcome.” Itsuki stuck his tongue out even if Shoma couldn’t see it, making it difficult for Yuzuru to contain his laughter. With that he turned around to leave but before he could close the door behind him, Shoma mumbled again. 

“Thank you.” Raising his head enough to see his little brother smile at him. Shoma propped himself up on his elbow to look at Yuzuru, who still laid there and watched bemused the exchange of the Uno brothers. “You are really here..” Shoma said softly and Yuzuru nodded. He felt a pair of lips on his own, kissing him softly. The older reached up to cup the strong jaw of his boyfriend, sighing into the kiss. 

“Happy Birthday, Shoma.”


End file.
